True Love
|translation title = Majikoi |image = Nisekoi chap199.png |chapter number = 199 |arc = Second Year Arc |volume = |previous chapter = Coincidence |next chapter = Realized}} True Love (マジコイ, Majikoi) is the one hundredth ninety ninth chapter of the Nisekoi manga series written and illustrated by Naoshi Komi, and published weekly in the magazine Weekly Shōnen Jump. Summary After making up from their fight, Chitoge asks Raku to go into the photo booth with her. He agrees but explains he has never really been in one, saying the only time he ever really used one was when he would goof off with his friends back in middle school. Chitoge decides on a normal photo generator and waits for their queue. The photo booth tells them to start off with the "Boyfriend hugging the girlfriend from behind" pose. Chitoge and Raku are shocked but Chitoge sighs and says they should do it, and to not underestimate photo booths nowadays, saying it wouldn't take their photo if they didn't do as it says. In the end they enjoy the end results of their photos. As the two make fun of each other for their faces in the photos, Chitoge smiles as she notices Raku enjoying himself. She tells him that since the beginning of their date that day, she had hoped that it would be able to cheer him up. Raku is surprised by her act but appreciates her for it. Once Chitoge leaves to go get them drinks, Raku thinks about how hard Chitoge tried to cheer him up and wonders what his true feelings for Chitoge are. As Chitoge returns with their drinks, Raku remembers that he forgot to tell Chitoge that he wanted a soda because of his soda phase but decides to accept the tea. To Raku's surprise, Chitoge hands him a soda can. When he asks why, Chitoge tells him that she had noticed his soda cravings lately and decided to buy him one. Raku's heart starts to beat louder and faster as he starts to see how Chitoge was able to notice his cravings while Shū, his best friend, didn't. Chitoge then suggests they do the dance game where they could never beat the final level, saying that today would be their day. During the game Raku suddenly feels different. He says to himself it is a feeling he has experienced many times whenever he is with Chitoge, but doesn't know if his feelings for her are passionate or friendly. He says they're slightly different from how he feels about Kosaki but also different from the way he feels about Shū. After completing the last level, he and Chitoge celebrate. Raku then suddenly realizes that he is the happiest and most comfortable when he was Chitoge. At that moment Raku realizes his true feelings for Chitoge, love. Chapter Notes Character Revelations *Raku figures out his feelings for Chitoge. *Raku has random soda cravings. Trivia *The author originally wanted Raku to figure out his true feelings in Chapter 200.